Billy Hatcher
Billy Hatcher 'is the main protagonist and titular character in Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. Over time he became a Sega All-Star, thus making many appearances in many SEGA crossover titles. History Billy Hatcher came from the human world. He went to a meeting with his friends, showing he's late for some reason. His friends are Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, and Bantam Scrambled. After a crow was close to killing an already injured baby chick, Billy intervened by smashing it with a stick. He was then brought to Morning Land with his friends where they found the Legendary Chicken Suits. Then in the end he stops the ruler of the crows from putting the world in darkness with the help of the Chicken God and Chicken Elders, lastly, he and his friends return home after supposedly "giving their Chicken Suits back.", much to Billy's sadness. Personality Billy Hatcher is an inquisitive boy from the human world. He's cool but yet somewhat mischievous; his courage is said to have been the reason he was chosen to save Morning Land. Appearance Billy is a human boy with blond hair that resembles a chicken's beak. Other notable features include his peach skin and aquamarine blue eyes. Attire • Legendary Chicken Suit: • White helmet with red combs protruding from it, and blue ovals at the sides • Azure blue fingerless gloves • White sleeveless shirt • Red neckerchief • Blue trousers • Blue and orange shoes with two gold rectangles on each side. • Casual Clothing: • Blue hoodie with an upper-case "E" in gold at the center • Dark blue shorts • Red and white sneakers. In Other Media GameCube Demo Disk Nintendo GameCube released a purchasable demo disk which amongst 4 demos consisted of ''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg and Sonic Adventure DX. McDonald's Sonic toys In 2004 McDonald's distributed Sonic LCD games in their happy meals. One of these games was Billy's Giant Egg, a game that revolved around Billy instead of a Sonic character. ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' Shadow can unlock a Billy Hatcher themed weapon called the Egg Vacuum. The weapon is a vacuum-type bazooka that can suck up enemies, items and crates. The vacuum looks like a chicken and the vacuum bag looks like an egg from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. When the vacuum gets full, Shadow receives extra lives for all the things he sucked up. ''Sonic Riders'' In the Sega Carnival course, there is a sequence where the player rides in a giant egg directly from '''Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. Billy himself, can be spotted on the top floor of the ship. He will be seen running around in a circle, pushing an egg inside of the fenced in area. ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' Billy is an unlockable, playable character in this game. He is unlocked by clearing all missions in Story Mode. ''Sega Superstars'' In Sega Superstars, both Billy and Sonic have their own unique mini games. ''Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing'' Billy is a playable character. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Billy is one of the only All-Stars not to appear in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. There is a stage called Chilly Castle, based on Blizzard Castle from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. Rolly, Chick and Bantam make a cameo appearance, but Billy himself is completely absent. It is reported that development issues kept Billy from making becoming a playable character, or may have been planned for DLC which was cancelled. The only appearance Billy makes is by name on the unlockable sticker "Billy Catcher". The sticker is of the 'Super Glove' powerup in the game.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans